


Golem

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [164]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, first kiss...sort of, missing scene?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>golem: noun: GOH-lum: an artificial being in Hebrew folklore endowed with life</p>
<p>late 19th century: from Yiddish goylem, from Hebrew gōlem ‘shapeless mass.’</p>
<p>from Merriam-Webster:<br/>"The Hebrew ancestor of the word golem meant "shapeless mass," and the original golems started as lumps of clay that were formed into figures and brought to life by means of a charm or a combination of letters forming a sacred word. In the Middle Ages, golems were thought to be the perfect servants; their only fault was that they were sometimes too literal or mechanical in fulfilling their masters' orders. In the 16th century, the golem was thought of as a protector of the Jews in times of persecution. But by the late 1800s, golem had acquired a less friendly second sense, referring to a man-made monster that inspired many of the back-from-the-dead creations of classic horror fiction."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golem

(an imagined bit after the boys tussle with the Golem, the night before Sherlock realizes that a bit of astronomical knowledge could be useful to the Work.)

 

"Damn, that hurts!"

"Sorry, just be still. The Golem? How'd you know about him?"

"Heard rumours about him while I was in Belarus on that ridiculous domestic thing- OW!!"

"Sorry..."

"No. I'm sorry, John. I should have listened to you-"

"Which time?"

"Shut up...damnnnn, why is it always the ribs...if I had listened, Professor Cairns would still be alive."

"You don't know that."

"Yeah, I do and so do you. Sometimes...ok...most of the time...all right...yes...all of the time...I like to be right, I need to be right...tonight I was wrong, and almost got you killed agai-ohfortheloveof.....d'ya have to tape it that tightly?"

"Sorry. Breathe, yeah? I know who you are, you aren't going to change, and I don't want you to. Sorry I was a prick earlier...almost done...there...I just wish people were as important as the puzzles...I-"

Sherlock gingerly kissed John on the forehead, and winced as his bruised face reminded him of their recent activities.

"You are the only person who matters as much as the work..."

"Sherlock-"

"Oh, damn...I didn't mean to..."

"No, it's...uhm...it's late...let me get you some ice for your hand..."

"John?"

"Not during a case, yeah? I need to know this is really what you want, and we...you...aren't in any shape tonight...to..."

"To???"

"Uhm...continue this conversation properly...?"

"Ah. So...?"

"Yeah..." John kissed the top of Sherlock's head then stood and offered Sherlock his hand. "...but right now, I need to put you to bed...just a nap, yeah?"

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

John blinked then nodded. "As long as you get some sleep, yeah?"

Sherlock smiled a bit, then hissed. "Owwwww."

"C'mon...bed..."

 

"It's a fake...it has to be..."


End file.
